


Wet Hot American Summer

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot water is a valuable commodity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot American Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



They argue all the way into the hotel room about who gets the first shower. Carden drops out of it early and heads to someone else’s room with Dishashi. Even with just the two of them, there’s no way in hell William’s ceding the rights that calling dibs totally earns him. Travie’s not giving in, claiming height superiority, age superiority, and rap supremacy. William counters with range, sunburn, and dick size. When he throws the last one in, Travie just gives him a look and William decides to take it as victory.

Of course, the mad dash from the front door of the hotel room to the bathroom proves him wrong, and they end up shoving at each other until they’re out of their flip-flops and both fully dressed in the tub. William’s closest to the faucet, but he’s not sure Travie won’t just shove him into the fiberglass enclosure if he bends over. Still, William’s played chicken before, and he’s not about to lose rights to all the hot water. Looking Travie in the eye, he strips off his shirt and tosses it over the shower curtain, hoping like hell the toilet lid is closed. 

Travie’s eyebrows go up and William smiles. He knows better than to get cocky. They’re still at the early stages of the game. He swallows when Travie looks him over, his lips curled into a small, promising smile as he lets his eyes roam over William’s red shoulders and pale chest. “You’re too skinny, baby boy.”

“Well, why don’t you go call room service for me?”

“Hell, no. You ain’t winnin’ that easy.” Travie pulls off his shirt and tosses it over the curtain as well. William has to admit he definitely wins the contest in regards to what he gets to look at. Travie’s skin is warm brown and dark ink, darker squiggles of chest hair around his nipples and sternum. Travie’s got muscles and his nipples are hard in the air conditioning. 

William licks his lips and unbuckles his belt. Travie lowers his eyes to watch, tracking William’s fingers and wrists as he undoes the leather and lets the buckle fall to the side. It’s more for show than anything, William’s pants are held up by virtue of his hips, though without the belt they slide a little lower. He swallows as he sees Travie follow the dark hints of hair that lead downward to the buttons straining slightly with the bulge of his cock, hardening in the face of Travie’s stare. He undoes a button, his breath catching as he does.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Travie’s voice is thicker, rougher. It’s like a cat’s tongue – abrasive but affectionate all at once. William bites the inside of his lip and undoes another button. Travie rests one hand on the wall of the shower, his other reaching down to shift himself in his jeans. “Keep going, baby.”

He pops the last two buttons quickly, a shaky sigh of relief as his cock is no longer confined. He knows there’s a dark stain of wet on his underwear and his cock jerks when Travie notices too. Shaking his hips, he lets the denim tumble down to his feet, just a pair of blue and white Jockeys left. He has goosebumps on his skin, but he’s not cold. He’s hot. Too hot. He holds onto the shower curtain and eases one foot out of the jeans, lifting the other so he can grab them and toss them out onto the bathroom floor as well. 

Travie’s eyes are half-lidded, his lashes obscuring them from William’s gaze. He shifts and puts his hands on his hips, afraid that otherwise he’ll cross them over his chest. “Well?”

Travie scratches his stomach above his jeans and then shoves them down, belt and all. He wears them low and loose enough that he can get away with that, but it’s less of a show than William wanted. Still, what remains is Travie’s tattooed legs and a pair of tighty-whiteys that make William fight to hold back his laugh. Travie’s cock is thick beneath the fabric though, which is less of a laughing matter. Travie squats slightly to grab his jeans and tosses them aside. “Well what?”

If he was smart, William would just turn on the water, let them both shower like this underneath the hot spray. And he is smart. Smart enough to do that. Which doesn’t explain why he pushes his thumbs beneath the waistband of his underwear and eases it over his cock and lets them fall. 

Travie hums low in his throat and shakes his head. “Fuck, baby boy. You are dangerous.”

“Do you like danger?” He doesn’t recognize his own voice. Doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Travie steps closer and leans into William, breathing against his mouth as he slides his hand past him and turns the water on. William gasps as it hits the back of his legs, cold at first and then warming up. He steps out of his underwear and shoves them out of his way, gasping again when Travie pulls the notch to send the water to the shower head. It’s cold at first as well, and then almost too hot on his skin. Water drips down his face between their mouths. “Danger’s my middle name.”

William’s not sure who moves or if they both do, but suddenly Travie’s mouth is on his and they’re kissing. There’s nothing gentle and timid about it. Travie’s tongue is in his mouth and he’s fucking past his lips like William’s something he owns, possesses. William curls his hands around Travie’s biceps and holds on, tilting his head so Travie can go deeper. They’ve kissed before, in dark corners when they’re stoned as fuck, trading pills on their tongues to make the bitterness go down easier. They’ve kissed because fuck those homophobic fuckers, they do what they want. But this is kissing for a reason, with intent. And they’ve never done this.

Travie brings his hands up to William’s hair and wraps strands around his fingers, tugging hard. William breaks the kiss and gasps, hot water against his hotter skin as Travie bites and sucks his way down William’s neck. He’s muttering wet words that splash droplets on William’s collarbone, liquid want that are like teeth on bone, tongue against pulse. 

He moves his hands off Travie’s arms and down his back, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. By the time he skirts them over Travie’s ass, it’s pulled taut. William’s breathing in steamed air and water as Travie sucks a hard hickey over his collarbone, actually biting when William squeezes his ass through his underwear. 

“You want somethin’?” Travie rasps and William goes down, only Travie’s hands catching him keeping him from slamming bruises into his kneecaps. William doesn’t speak, just nuzzles Travie through the wet fabric and scrapes his teeth over the ridges in the cotton. Travie groans and mutters something under his breath, but then he’s guiding William back so he can get his underwear out of the way. 

As soon as the materials clear of Travie’s cock. William moves in again. He takes the head in his mouth and sucks on it, closing his eyes as he hears Travie’s hand hit the wall. He feels the curtain move against him as Travie grabs the shower rod, the sound muffled by his moan. 

He works his way along Travie’s shaft slowly, taking him in inch by inch. He hears the bar quiver when Travie grabs it tighter, as he starts sucking, holding Travie tight between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

“Fu-fuck. Fuck, baby boy. Fuck.” Travie’s hips jerk and William releases the suction, letting him slide deeper into his mouth. Travie moans again and William slides his hands up Travie’s legs, wet hair slick against his palms until he finds the smooth jut of Travie’s hips and holds them, guiding his thrusts as he pushes into William’s mouth. “Fucking...your fucking mouth. Shit. Fucking...” 

William’s skin is on fire, still rough with goosebumps as Travie fucks his mouth, the hot water pour down on his back. He’s going to be pink and oversensitive when they’re finally done, but that seems like ages away as Travie’s body jerks and he breaks free of William’s hold, thrusting in earnest. He feels the back of his throat in a way he never has before, Travie’s cock pushing against it. The impulse to gag is there, but so is the impulse to take Travie deeper, so he tightens his mouth for a moment and Travie goes still and then he’s coming and William’s head feels like it’s going to explode, like it’s too much for him to think and feel and suck all at once.

Travie pulls back and William coughs and gags and spits into the tub, his head resting on Travie’s shins. He doesn’t get to stay that way for long before Travie is hauling him up and pinning him to the wall and wrapping a hand around William’s cock. His fingers are hot and hard and tight and long, his palms slightly rough. William gasps and shakes and doesn’t take long before he’s spilling come all over their stomachs. Travie is breathing hotly against William’s neck and they’re both trembling. 

“Gonna pass out.” William mutters, lightheaded and starting to shiver. Travie slaps the water off and they don’t move as they listen to it gurgle down the drain. 

“Fuck,” Travie breathes, moving just enough to rest his forehead against William’s. “Definitely fucking better than showering alone.”

“Not sure we’re actually clean though.”

Travie laughs and pulls away, shoving the shower curtain aside and grabbing the floor towel and tossing it down before getting them each towels. William’s not sure he can handle the industrial roughness just yet, so he hangs onto it, and watches Travie dry off. Travie looks up at him and cocks an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing. I just thought your middle name was Lazarus.”

“It is,” Travie says with a grin. “So don’t worry, baby boy. He’ll rise again.”


End file.
